


【翻译】【妙警贼探】尼尔与马克杯（中）

by wad_1994



Category: White Collar
Genre: M/M, Spanking
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 20:30:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20459021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wad_1994/pseuds/wad_1994
Summary: 原文：Neal and the Coffee Mug原文地址：https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10543700/1/Neal-and-the-Coffee-Mug原作：n1h1l4dr3m翻译：阿岛





	【翻译】【妙警贼探】尼尔与马克杯（中）

**Author's Note:**

> 原文：Neal and the Coffee Mug
> 
> 原文地址：https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10543700/1/Neal-and-the-Coffee-Mug
> 
> 原作：n1h1l4dr3m
> 
> 翻译：阿岛

“呃，嗨，彼得。”尼尔有些结巴，但马上朝他的老板露出了最纯良的微笑。

彼得双唇紧闭，挑挑眉作为回应。

“嗯……很抱歉忘了和你报备我今天早上去哪儿了。事情是这样的，我一大早就到了办公室，但我发现手机没带，所以又回家来取，准备在工作开始前赶回去。”尼尔心里发虚，他绕过餐桌走到沙发旁，站在男人身侧。彼得纹丝不动地堵在门口，显然对年轻人的说词不甚信服。

“你花了整整两个小时就为找你的手机和公文包？而且你这个公文包是什么时候开始用的？”

“蚊子又给我传了一些关于那起黑帮洗钱案的资料，”尼尔故作轻松地耸耸肩，试图让谎言变得可信，“对不起，我现在就回去工作。”

“我办公桌上的东西也是蚊子给你的？”彼得交叉双臂，眯起眼睛盯着尼尔。

“没错，我怕我会迟到，所以提前放你桌上了。我倒是想给你发短信，但我手机不是落家里了嘛？”尼尔对彼得粲然一笑，然后便开始转移话题，“我给你的文件不错吧？那两个家伙绝对和这案子脱不了干系。”

“比起文件的内容，我更关心它是如何穿过锁着的门出现在我的办公桌上的。”彼得终于从门口走开，他脱下外套，绕过尼尔坐到沙发上，“事实上，我认为咱们应该好好谈谈这个问题。”

尼尔的心情瞬间跌入谷底，他将公文包扔到餐台上，只觉得胃里绞作一团。他在彼得对面找了张椅子，蹭着边缘虚虚地坐下，斟酌着言辞道：“如果我说办公室的门没上锁，你信吗？”

“这就是你编给我听的故事？”说着，彼得不动声色地解开右边手腕的袖口，慢条斯理地将袖管上卷至小臂。

“你凭什么从一开始就断定我说谎？”尼尔愤愤不平地抗议。

“因为我碰巧知道你是什么样的人，”彼得凌厉地瞪着尼尔，开始解左手的袖管，“在我开始之前你还有什么要说的？”

彼得不可能轻易放过他，与其坐以待毙，不如......尼尔横下心，决定死不认账。他从椅子上跳起来，都不必酝酿感情，当即愤然高呼：“我没说谎！”

“尼尔，”彼得的话充满警示的味道，“不准用那种语气对我说话，过来。”说着，彼得对年轻人勾了勾手指，尼尔又怒又怕地眯起眼，那是他最讨厌的手势，每次男人这样招他过去，准没好事。

他愤怒地瞪着眼，站在原地一动不动。

彼得耐心地等着。

做好了战斗或逃跑的准备，尼尔绝望地脱口而出：“拜托，彼得！这不公平！”

彼得叹了口气，说：“小子，我的办公室不仅是FBI限制的安全区，还有许多你无权翻阅的机密材料。你擅自闯入，是犯罪行为！好了，我的话说完了！你立刻给我过来！”

“不！我没有！”尼尔禁不住继续否认。

彼得腾地一下站起来，迅速走过去捉住尼尔的手腕，把他拽着背过身。一连串动作干净利落，尼尔还没反应过来，屁股就挨了重重的一巴掌。“我不是在和你商量。”彼得一边说，一边坐进尼尔身后的椅子，把他往膝盖上压。年轻人很清楚接下来会发生什么，这次他绝不会让男人碰他的屁股一下。彼得并没有把他抓得很牢，尼尔趁其不备手腕一扭挣脱开，转身就往房间里跑。他激烈的反抗显然出乎男人的意料，彼得一时之间竟失了语，眼睁睁看着尼尔逃窜。

不过，他很快反应过来，以超出自己年纪的速度跟了上去。而尼尔正抓着门框，要把自己塞进衣橱里，他的手抖得不像话，所以在抓取门把的时候耽搁了些时间。利用这宝贵的几秒，彼得两步追上，长腿一伸，挡在即将被关上的门中间。尼尔很没出息地惊叫一声，用尽力气要把门合上，但彼得铁钉一样抵着门的脚掐灭了他最后一丝希望。

“不要！彼得！我没闯进你的办公室！我没有！”尼尔不断后退，滑稽地躲进悬挂着的西装之间。彼得的脚刚才被门砸得生疼，怒火中烧的男人正一步一步逼近他的这位受监管人。

“不要撒谎了，尼尔！出来！”彼得上前去抓尼尔的小臂，但后者把双手紧紧贴在胸前，还在负隅顽抗。

“好，如果这是你想要的，好！”说着，彼得做出半蹲前倾的动作，像个要从后卫手中接球的橄榄球运动员。他突然向前迈了一步，突到尼尔身前，弯腰抱住他的腿，不顾尼尔的抗议，直接将他扛了起来。彼得使了几招擒拿技紧紧锁住尼尔的腿，避开自己打棒球时受伤的肩膀，让年轻人只能无助地挂在完好的那一侧。为了不在拥挤的衣橱里磕到他，彼得小心地转过身，一步一步谨慎地往外走。

“放我下来！放我下来！彼——得——！你在干什——啊！放！我！下！来！”尼尔在空中乱抓一气，不仅把西装全部从衣架上扯了下来，还碰翻了一排叠得整整齐齐的领带。当彼得穿过橱门的时候，他终于找到了一个机会。尼尔死死地抓住门框两侧，开始和男人进行拔河赛。

为了让男人把他放下来，尼尔不顾体面地讨饶：“彼得，求你了。好吧好吧，是我错了，你说得对，也许我确实撬了锁，但我绝对没碰任何东西。对不起，我刚才没说实话，我只是不想被打屁股！求你了，彼得，把我放下来吧！求求你了！”

“尼尔！”彼得厉声吼道，“闭嘴！”

“拜托，拜托，拜托！”尼尔拉着门框，还在试图从男人手中逃脱，“放我下来吧！”

“停下，尼尔！”彼得腾出一只手，在他身后狠狠抽了一下。尼尔吓了一跳，本能地松开手捂住自己的屁股。彼得趁机快步走出衣橱，穿过厨房，来到客厅的沙发边。

彼得一手插进青年的裤腰，没有任何预兆地拎着他放回到地面上。

尼尔双脚一沾地就想跑，结果刚跨出一步，裤腰就被一股蛮力扯着往回拉。他差点绊倒，踉跄着往回跌了两步，而彼得趁他失去重心的间隙，手伸到前面将年轻人的皮带一解，纽扣一拧，裤链一拉，动作一气呵成，只用了几秒钟。

尼尔想把裤链拉上，可是手刚摸到丝滑的布料，西裤就被一把褪到膝弯。

“不要！不，不，彼得！我没有！”

彼得努力忍住滑到嘴边的怒吼。

他看尼尔狼狈地弯下腰去提裤子，干脆利用青年弯腰前倾的姿势，抓住他的胳膊顺势一拉，掀翻在自己腿上。有了上次的前车之鉴，男人使了些力气把尼尔牢牢按住，将年轻人所有的挣扎求饶都化解于无形。

彼得深深吸了口气，尽量平静地说：“听着，小子，我看过监控录像了。所以，我最后问你一次，你有什么想说的？”

听见“监控录像”四个字，尼尔整个人都僵住了。

“什么？”他拼命扭过头，想瞧一眼彼得的表情。

“没错。想象一下，当值班警卫打电话告诉我，我的下属顾问撬开门锁，把我的办公室搅得天翻地覆的时候，我有多惊讶。”彼得再次深呼吸压住火气，他收紧左臂，把尼尔揽得更近。

彻底完蛋了，尼尔不再挣扎，软软地趴在彼得腿上小声嘟囔：“对不起，我不是故意要弄乱那些文件，而且我也不知道你的办公室是安全区，我只是想让你第一时间看见我的报告。”

“该死的，尼尔！”彼得恨铁不成钢地瞪了一眼年轻人纤瘦的背影，他正听天由命地趴在腿上，羞愧地把脸埋在折起的双臂之间。见此，男人忍不住穿过他浓密的深棕色头发揉了揉那颗毛绒绒的后脑勺。

“知道我究竟为了什么生气吗？”

“因为我逃跑？”尼尔声音闷闷的。

“不全是，我生气是因为你对我说谎，尼尔。”

“我就是怕你生气！”

“那从一开始就不要说谎！”彼得恼怒地剥去尼尔的短裤，露出两颗雪白的肉团。

尼尔拼命摇头，一边伸手遮挡身后，一边扭动着想挣脱。彼得毫不犹豫地擒住他的手腕，强硬地摁到一边，重新露出即将受罚的部位。

彼得把右手放在尼尔的身后训问：“你为什么被打屁股？”

“拜托，彼得！求你了！”尼尔的脸涨得通红，被打屁股已经够难堪了，挨打前还要陈述自己为什么受罚，他根本说不出口。

“我在等。”然而男人的话没有任何转圜余地。

“因为我擅闯你的办公室，对你说谎，刚才还企图逃跑，但我都不是故意的！”尼尔极力克制心中的委屈，一条一条细数自己的错处，但还是不由自主地辩白，“拜托，彼得，我不想挨打！我只是着急想把资料给你，我想让你为我骄傲！”

“尼尔！你擅闯我的办公室！还撒谎！”彼得终于忍不住怒吼，“我当然为你骄傲，你能力出众，是个善良、聪明的年轻人，拥有许多引以为豪的品质——但你刚才的行为着实令人失望！你知道，我对你的期待一直很高！从现在起，我不想听到任何借口。”

尼尔张开嘴刚想说些什么，身后的惩罚就开始了。

巴掌一左一右地落下，很快形成一种节奏。彼得的手掌又宽又厚，每一下都能照顾到两片屁股，把它们狠狠地拍扁又弹起。尼尔试图通过收缩肌肉来抵御雨点般的巴掌，可无论他是放松还是绷紧，肉乎乎的屁股都被铁掌扇得四处乱颤，布满鲜红的指痕。直到他疼得开始抽气哀叫，在每次巴掌扬起的时候就下意识得抵着沙发扶手绷直脚尖、收紧臀肉，男人才终于放慢落掌的速度。彼得歇了歇，然后重重一掌砸在右边的臀瓣，这次他的手没有着急离开，而是用力捏了一把，看着那块皮肉发白又充血，现出一个深红透亮的掌印。左边也如法炮制，男人一边继续给尼尔的身后上色，一边训斥：“在FBI总部！撬锁！破门！你脑子里究竟在想什么？你尊重过我的私人空间吗？！”他的手依然停在尼尔的臀上。

“我很抱歉！”尼尔知道惩罚才刚刚开始，但他依然心存侥幸自己的悔悟能换来彼得的心软。

“不，你抱歉只是因为被我抓到了现行！”彼得将手掌凹出一个弧度，严丝合缝地贴在尼尔圆滚滚的屁股下方，用来落坐的地方。与刚才把臀肉揍扁的打法不同，男人这次缩小落点，巴掌从下至上刮过，全部集中在臀腿交接处那道脆弱的褶皱。尼尔感觉自己的屁股简直要被打飞了。小腿无助地弹动着，他忍不住在男人膝盖上小幅度地摆动，试图躲过下一记痛打。然而刚扭了一下，彼得就把他的身体往前送了送，然后用另一只手按住他不安分的细腰，让臀部献祭般高高翘起，没有任何挣扎的余地。男人一边继续掌掴，一边训问：“如果那个警卫没有给我打电话，而是决定直接逮捕你，猜猜看，你现在会在哪儿？ 嗯？”

“不管我在哪儿，至少不会被打屁股！”尼尔险些脱口而出，幸好自保的本能战胜了口舌之快。也许他能忍住一句尖酸的评论，却无法阻止口中溢出的痛呼。他从来不是个硬汉，强悍有力的巴掌很快就让尼尔真心实意地忏悔，他永远不会再擅闯彼得的私人领域。

只见那两瓣可怜的软肉早已鲜红欲滴，像两颗熟透的樱桃。当巴掌再次砸上高肿着的臀峰时，尼尔终于忍不住伸手挡在自己屁股上，谁知彼得好像在等他似的，立刻握住他的手腕卡到身侧，该挨的巴掌一下没少挨。这番严厉的惩罚很快让年轻人呜呜地哽咽起来，他绝望地把脸埋在沙发靠枕里，泪水含在眼眶中摇摇欲坠。

彼得暂时放下施刑的右手，揉了揉那两团滚烫的肉丘。和刚开始时相比，男人的动作十分轻柔，有效地舒缓了疼痛。“尼尔，如果刚才的那一半是为了惩罚你擅闯私人领域，搅乱我的办公室，那么接下来的一半是为了什么？”

【未完】


End file.
